


the liars have never forgotten your name

by casualmarches



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, POV Second Person, i honestly do not know how to explain this, we all have issues in this house, you're going to have to read it for it to make any sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualmarches/pseuds/casualmarches
Summary: this is not your answer. this is not a conclusion.some letters are best left never sent.





	the liars have never forgotten your name

i. _to the boy who is more pain than human_

she is your biggest regret.

(you regret so many things.)

he smiles at you and tells you _it will all be alright._ he slams his hand down on the table and screams, voice shaking in the room you lost yourself in, _why can you not be better._ he lets you take his jacket and wrap it around your shaking frame on the couch, sinking into it like it can get rid of all of your problems. he strikes you across the face at yet another mistake, yet another failure, and leaves you to drink more than you ever have, to smoke until everything is spinning and nothing is real. to fall into a dark place. a dark room.

(you're starting to think your regrets are the only thing you can remember.)

those regrets pile up and you hide them under false bravado and forced confidence. but the walls you spent so long putting up are beginning to fall. your cockiness is your last resort, because you simply aren't allowed to be vulnerable. being vulnerable means people can get to you, and people getting to you means facing what you did. you can't face what you did.

(but you do, every night. when the sun sets, you hear her shallow grave calling your name.)

you never wanted to hurt people. you just wanted to be enough.

-

ii. _to the girl with the lipstick smiles and skin-deep insecurity_

no one loves the princess with a cracked tiara.

you like to think you have everyone fooled, but you know, deep inside, that you are breaking. you were raised by bloodthirsty tigers and told to always, always be a fighter. you grew up learning that the world was a battleground and only the cruel won. only the merciless, the ones willing to walk in without a conscience, survive.

(she saw the real you.)

you were never able to tear her down. she took the charm you spent years perfecting and broke it with true kindness. any insults you spewed, any rumors you spread fell on deaf ears, because the moment she walked into the room, everything seemed to shine a little brighter.

(she was a bitch.)

so fix that strand of hair. straighten your shirt. go about your day like you did not stare in the mirror for an hour this morning, trying to figure out what makes you so inadequate.

(she deserved what was coming.)

-

iii. _to the girl made out of drugs and blue hair dye_

nobody is out to get you.

the world does not care about anyone, and it most certainly does not care about you.

(she did.)

you wish for a way out. you wish and you wish and yet, in the end, you stay. you stay because there is nothing out there worth finding. there are only promises that aren't kept, love that doesn't last.

(she loved you in the only way she knew how - brokenly, with fire in her eyes and ash in her smiles.)

a part of you wants to stop. wants to give up the empty rebellion you so desperately cling to. but who are you without it? who are you without the life you don't deserve, the blood on your shirt, on the bathroom floor?

(she was your downfall.)

-

iv. _to the girl with the camera and the unsteady hand_

this is not your answer. this is not a conclusion.

she will always be a ghost to you.

no matter where you go, no matter how many times you twist the universe around your fingers, she will follow. she will follow and remind you of the trail of death you left behind. she is an enigma, the one code you can't crack. you might have discovered her fate, but you cannot understand what you hate.

(you only ever hated how much she loved her.)

**Author's Note:**

> *jazz music* iiiii do not know what this issssss
> 
> in order, the letters are to nathan, victoria, chloe, and max. i can't explain why i wrote this or why it is so disjointed and confusing, but it was a way to get some feelings out, so
> 
> maybe it gave you some feelings too. who knows


End file.
